


But... what about the fish?

by Slant



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode s09e05: The Girl Who Died, Fish, Lampshade Hanging, specifically hanging lampshades on fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is justly suspicious of some eels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But... what about the fish?

There's a tidal wave coming Clara, Did you see it? Cos you should have. The kids you taught would've seen it. I'll give you a hint: this wave, its going to be full of lightning. It's the eels. There are no electric eels in the northern hemisphere; don't you read your class projects? "Amazing Creatures" by Sally Patel, class 5b. Only found in the Amazon, it said.   
There's no electric eels in Scandinavia, not unless someone put them there. Now isn't that just a little bit strange, that someone put them there just where I'd be inspired to use them to fight the Mire? 

There's something much stranger going on here than some teasers buzzing Vikings. Something so subtle it thinks it can use me and some imported marine life to defeat a mighty alien warlord.

**Author's Note:**

> Teasers are usually rich kids with nothing to do. They cruise around looking for planets that haven't made interstellar contact yet and buzz them, meaning that they find some isolated spot with very few people around, then land right by some poor unsuspecting soul whom no one's going to believe and then strut up and down in front of him wearing silly antennas on their head and making beep beep noises.   
> -Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy


End file.
